Severus Snape i dzień, który zniszczył jego poukładane życie
by sakuramau
Summary: Niezwykły dzień z życia najbardziej ponurego i pechowego nauczyciela eliksirów na świecie.


Gdy tylko Snape otworzył oczy, wiedział już, że to nie będzie dobry dzień. Przez okno zobaczył blask słońca, co nie zdarzało mu się często zaraz po przebudzeniu, nawet w lecie, a co dopiero teraz, w październiku. Jego pokój znajdował się w podziemiach, a okno wychodziło na północ, w dodatku było dosyć wcześnie, a mimo to raziły go promienie słońca. Snape czym prędzej zaciągnął ciężkie zasłony, które założył na okno specjalnie na wypadek takiej sytuacji. Następnie otworzył szafę i zaczął przeglądać swoje długie, czarne szaty. W końcu wybrał tę najdłuższą i najczarniejszą i ją założył. Trzeba było bronić się jakoś przed zbytnią jasnością tego dnia.

Snape wyszedł z pokoju z nadzieją, że dzięki wczesnej porze nie spotka na śniadaniu zbyt wielu osób. Szczególnie nie chciał natknąć się na Umbridge, która z jakiegoś niepojętego powodu zdawała się go lubić. W taki dzień jak ten nie wyobrażał sobie, jak miałby wytrzymać rozmowę z nią. Oczywiście, gdy tylko wszedł do Wielkiej Sali, siedziała już za stołem, uśmiechając się na ten okropny, gadzi sposób. Ucieszyła się na jego widok. Snape miał minę, jakby właśnie zobaczył padlinę w stanie rozkładu, ale ponieważ był to jego zwyczajny wyraz twarzy, Umbridge niczego nie zauważyła.

\- Och, Severus, jak miło cię widzieć – zaświergotała na powitanie.

\- Dolores – Snape skinął jej głową.

\- Pamiętasz zapewne, że to dzisiaj wypada dzień inspekcji twojej lekcji? Już się nie mogę doczekać, na pewno będzie o wiele ciekawiej niż u tych wszystkich… - wskazała wymownie głową pozostałych członków kadry nauczycielskiej.

Całe szczęście, że Snape był mistrzem oklumencji, zdolnym oszukać samego Czarnego Pana, ponieważ kompletnie o tym zapomniał. A więc kolejny powód, dla którego ten dzień będzie okropny…

\- Oczywiście, że pamiętam – zapewnił. Wtedy przypomniał sobie, która lekcja ma być wizytowana. Piąty rok, Gryffindor i Slytherin. Jeszcze gorzej. Snape oczywiście nie miał nic do swojego własnego domu, ale te bałwany z Gryffindoru… Ale Dolores podziela jego sympatie i antypatie, więc pewnie nie będzie go obwiniać za ich nieuctwo…

Snape szybko zjadł śniadanie, odpowiadając półsłówkami Umbridge, która jak zawsze usiłowała wciągnąć go w głębokie rozważania nad tym, co jej zdaniem należało zreformować, i schronił się w swojej sali w podziemiach przed ludźmi i słońcem.

Nadeszła lekcja, której nienawidził najbardziej ze wszystkich w całym planie, ponieważ był podczas niej zmuszony patrzeć na Pottera. Zwykle mógł przynajmniej trochę się nad nim poznęcać, ale teraz, podczas inspekcji, będzie musiał udawać obiektywizm. Jeszcze tylko tego brakowało! Jego rozmyślania przerwało znajome: „Hym, hym!" – przybyła Umbridge. Usiadła niebezpiecznie blisko jego biurka.

\- Radziłbym ci się trochę odsunąć, Dolores – powiedział Snape. – Wiesz, jak to bywa na tego rodzaju zajęciach, ryzyko…

\- Ach, nie obawiam się niczego podczas lekcji prowadzonej przez tak kompetentnego nauczyciela – przerwała mu, szczerząc się głupio. Snape westchnął bezgłośnie. Wymyślił, że gdy już zada uczniom temat pracy, zajmie się udawaniem, że czegoś szuka w swojej szafce z zapasami, żeby móc odwrócić się tyłem do Inkwizytorki. Nie wiedział co prawda, czego miałby szukać przez półtorej godziny, ale później może wpadnie na jakiś inny pomysł, co mógłby robić, byle tylko nie siedzieć przy biurku.

Uczniowie weszli do sali i lekcja się rozpoczęła. Snape jak zwykle ogłosił im, co tym razem mają przygotować i stuknął różdżką w tablicę, ujawniając instrukcję. Po tym niezwłocznie zaczął grzebać w szafce. O, dobry moment, żeby zrobić w niej porządek. Nie zauważył, że Umbridge zaczęła pałętać się po klasie i zaglądać uczniom do kociołków. Odwrócił się dopiero, słysząc jej głos.

\- Co sądzisz o lekcjach profesora Snape'a? – zapytała Malfoya, spodziewając się zapewne uzyskać satysfakcjonującą odpowiedź. Niestety, nigdy ona nie padła. Tuż obok stał bowiem Neville Longbottom. Był on tak pochłonięty sporządzaniem eliksiru, że na dźwięk głosu Umbridge podskoczył, wrzucając przy tym do kociołka dobre pół słoika sproszkowanego żabiego skrzeku zamiast pół łyżeczki. Snape wiedział, co za chwilę nastąpi, więc instynktownie rzucił się na ziemię, unikając oberwania eksplodującą cieczą.

Gdy dym się rozwiał, okazało się, że nikt inny nie wykazał się tak dobrym refleksem. Stojący najbliżej mieli nieco poprzypalane włosy, a teraz właśnie odbywała się przemiana twarzy. Longbottom nabrał cech wiewiórki. Malfoy zaczął przypominać lisa. Umbridge natomiast… Wydawało się, że z jej ust zaraz wystrzeli język, by złapać ogromną muchę. W tej teraz jeszcze bardziej niż kiedykolwiek ropuszej twarzy tylko oczy pozostały niezmienione. Gdy spojrzała na Snape'a, zrozumiał po raz pierwszy od czternastu lat, jak musieli się czuć najbardziej nielubiani przez niego uczniowie, zdani na jego łaskę i niełaskę podczas lekcji.

\- Zabiję Longbottoma – wysyczał Snape przez zaciśnięte zęby. Stał przed Dumbledore'em, który spokojnie przeglądał rezultaty inspekcji jego lekcji. Umbridge się pośpieszyła. Zamiast dwóch tygodni zakończyła swój raport w dwie godziny.

\- No, no, Severus, przecież nie chciałbyś, żeby twoja dusza rozerwała się na dwie części – dyrektor pogroził mu palcem. – Poza tym, musisz przyznać, że dopuściłeś się kilku zaniedbań.

\- Ale mówiłem tej starej ropusze, żeby się odsunęła! Nie kazałem jej łazić po klasie!

\- Ale prawdą jest także, że zostawiłeś uczniów samym sobie, nie dbając o bezpieczeństwo… Poza tym, zobacz, co jeszcze napisała – Dumbledore podał mu kartki. Snape zaczął czytać, nie wierząc własnym oczom.

\- „Brak zachowania zasad BHP. Uczniowie nie posiadają fartuchów ani okularów ochronnych…" Przecież na żadnych zajęciach niczego takiego nie mają! Na Zielarstwie biją się z krwiożerczymi roślinami, a na Zaklęciach i Obronie przed Czarną Magią rzucają uroki na siebie nawzajem! Na to nie zwróciła uwagi? „Brak dygestorium." Na gacie Merlina, co to jest?!

\- Wydaje mi się, że nasza koleżanka zapożyczyła niektóre z tych pomysłów ze świata mugoli…

\- Nie… nazywaj jej… moją… koleżanką! – wykrzyknął Snape, tracąc panowanie nad sobą.

\- Spokojnie, Severus. Po tym, co tu napisała, prawdopodobnie długo tak nie pozostanie. Musimy wymyślić ci jakieś inne miejsce pobytu…

\- Co? W takim momencie? Będę musiał opuścić tę szkołę?

\- Nie mamy wyboru. Teraz, gdy nie będziesz już mógł uczyć, będziesz potrzebniejszy gdzie indziej… Wiem już, gdzie…

\- Chyba nie…

\- Tak, Severus, właśnie tam…

Było wczesne popołudnie, gdy Dumbledore i Snape zjawili się pod numerem 12, Grimmauld Place. Obraz matki Syriusza Blacka jak zwykle zaczął się wydzierać, sprowadzając gospodarza na dół.

\- Witaj, Syriuszu – powiedział Dumbledore, gdy portret został już zasłonięty, a wszyscy trzej znaleźli się w dużym pokoju.. – Mam do ciebie pewną prośbę… - w kilku zdaniach streścił poranne przygody Snape'a. – Czy wobec tego Severus mógłby przez jakiś czas tu zamieszkać? Kwatera główna Zakonu to dobre miejsce, będzie pod ręką, gdyby trafiła się jakaś nieprzewidziana sytuacja.

Black spojrzał na Snape'a z najwyższą pogardą, po czym przeniósł wzrok na Dumbledore'a.

\- Zdaje się, że nie ma innego wyjścia, prawda? – zapytał. – To pytanie, to tylko takie grzecznościowe… Gdyby tylko była jakaś inna możliwość, to w życiu bym się nie zgodził, dobrze o tym wiesz…

\- Cieszę się, że rozumiesz sytuację, Syriuszu – uśmiechnął się Dumbledore. – A więc do zobaczenia na następnym spotkaniu! – I szybko opuścił dom, żeby teleportować się z powrotem.

Black znów zmierzył Snape'a spojrzeniem.

\- Idź, gdzie chcesz, rób, co chcesz – mruknął. – Tylko mi nie przeszkadzaj! – po tych słowach wyszedł z salonu, zostawiając Snape'a samego.

„Idź, gdzie chcesz" – a więc mógł sam wybrać sobie pokój, w którym zamieszka. Cóż za przejaw gościnności. Snape usłyszał, jak Black wchodzi po schodach na górę. A więc on sam wybierze pokój znajdujący się jak najdalej – czyli w piwnicy. Tym lepiej. Będzie to zgodne z jego naturą.

W piwnicy było całkiem nieźle. Snape znalazł sobie klitkę, w której mógł spać, a obok większe pomieszczenie, gdzie postanowił urządzić sobie laboratorium. Nic tak nie pomagało na zszargane nerwy, jak eksperymentowanie z różnego rodzaju trującymi eliksirami. Dlatego też Snape postanowił od razu zacząć. Wyjął z niewielkiej walizki swój przenośny zestaw alchemiczny i porozstawiał naczynia na niewielkim stole. Potem zajął się warzeniem Eliksiru Pasków na Skórze. Była to jego własna inwencja. Wystarczył kontakt z kilkoma kroplami tego wywaru, by cała skóra ofiary pokryła się czarnymi paskami. Snape'owi przyszło do głowy, że teraz mógłby wymyślić Eliksir Kółek na Skórze. Na pewno wystarczy tylko trochę zmienić skład. A więc zobaczmy. Zamiast włosa z ogona zebry, pawie pióro… Snape uświadomił sobie, że całe pióro jest o wiele większe, niż pojedynczy włos. Ale już zdążył je wrzucić… Na szczęście wiele lat pracy z niebezpiecznymi substancjami wytworzyło mu niesamowicie szybki refleks. Rzucił na siebie zaklęcie ochronne ułamek sekundy przed tym, jak nastąpił wybuch.

Podziwiał właśnie ściany, które pokryły się tęczowymi kółkami, gdy usłyszał hałas, jakby po schodach zbiegało stado słoni. Niedługo potem drzwi jego pracowni otworzyły się z hukiem. Stanął w nich Black.

\- Ty debilu! – wrzasnął. – Mój domek z kart!

\- Co? – zdziwił się Snape. Zamiast odpowiedzi Black machnął różdżką. Snape rzucił się na ziemię. Stojące na stole szklane naczynia rozsypały się w drobny mak. Mistrz Eliksirów wydobył swoją różdżkę. Rozpoczęła się walka.

\- Jaki domek z kart?! – krzyknął Snape, rzucając Levicorpusa, który trafił w pusty regał na książki zamiast w Syriusza.

\- Ośmiopiętrowy! – odpowiedział Black, podobnie chybiając zaklęciem, które rozniosło drzwiczki szafy stojącej pod ścianą. – Byłem już tak blisko! Pierwszy raz w życiu by mi się udało! Ale nie, _Snivellus_ akurat musiał próbować wysadzić mój dom w powietrze!

\- To był wypadek!

\- Wypadek to ty zaraz będziesz miał!

Po kilku minutach, gdy obaj czarodzieje byli już dokumentnie poobijani i pokryci różnymi rezultatami swoich zaklęć, a piwnica zdemolowana do granic możliwości, zgodzili się na remis. Doprowadzenie siebie i pomieszczenia do pierwotnego stanu zajęło im prawie pół godziny.

\- Ale co to jest ten domek z kart? – zapytał Snape, gdy już było po wszystkim.

\- Nie wiesz? W takim razie… W takim razie chodź, to ci pokażę. Żebyś wiedział, jakie dzieło sztuki właśnie zniszczyłeś – Black udał się w kierunku schodów. Snape, zdumiony, ruszył za nim.

Gdy dotarli do pokoju Syriusza, Snape zobaczył przez otwarte na oścież drzwi, że dywan był zasłany mnóstwem mugolskich kart do gry. Black zgarnął je na jedno miejsce i usiadł obok, a następnie za pomocą różdżki zaczął układać z nich domek.

\- No, i widzisz? Już prawie miałem osiem pięter! – powiedział z wyrzutem. Snape wzruszył ramionami. Nie zamierzał go przepraszać. Doprawdy, żeby się tak przejmować głupim domkiem z kart… Jego uwagę przykuł tymczasem inny przedmiot. W dalszym rogu pokoju leżały ułożone puzzle 1500 elementów. Snape wiedział, co to jest. Ale skąd się to wzięło w domu czarodzieja czystej krwi?

\- Skąd to masz? – zapytał, wskazując układankę.

\- A, to. Dumbledore kiedyś mi przyniósł. Jakaś mugolska zabawka. Domyśliłem się, że ma z tego wyjść to, co na obrazku na pudełku. Wystarczyło jedno zaklęcie…

\- Ale ty jesteś głupi, to nie na tym polega! – wykrzyknął Snape.

\- O, a niby na czym, przemądrzały _Snivellusie_?

Snape machnął różdżką i puzzle rozdzieliły się i upadły na jedną stertę.

\- Odłóż różdżkę, Black – powiedział. Tamten spojrzał na niego podejrzliwie, ale ponieważ Snape sam schował swoją do kieszeni, poszedł za jego przykładem.

\- Właśnie o to w tym chodzi, że to mugolska zabawka – kontynuował Snape, podchodząc do puzzli. – Układa się to bez pomocy magii.

\- Ale… Przecież to zajmie strasznie dużo czasu!

\- Właśnie o to chodzi! Dumbledore pewnie ci to dał, żebyś miał jakieś zajęcie. Patrz, trzeba zacząć od tych kawałków – pokazał Syriuszowi fragment ramki. – Najpierw musisz je wszystkie znaleźć. Potem tak je układasz, żeby wyszło obramowanie. Potem możesz posegregować inne puzzle według kolorów, to ci będzie łatwiej je dopasowywać. Rozumiesz?

\- No… Chyba… - Black nie był przekonany. Snape tymczasem poczuł mrowienie w lewym przedramieniu.

„Cholera jasna, jeszcze tylko tego mi dzisiaj brakowało" – pomyślał. Zostawił Syriusza z puzzlami i wyszedł z mieszkania, żeby móc się teleportować.

\- Jestem, mój panie – powiedział Snape, stając przed Voldemortem.

\- Severusie – Czarny Pan ucieszył się na jego widok. – Co wydarzyło się od czasu naszego ostatniego spotkania?

No tak, oczywiście. Teraz musi mu powiedzieć, że go wyrzucili. Kolejne miłe wydarzenie tego dnia.

\- Mój panie… - Snape skłonił się, mentalnie przygotowując się na Cruciatusa. – Zostałem zwolniony z pracy. Nie mieszkam już w Hogwarcie, ale w kwaterze głównej Zakonu Feniksa.

Zaklęcie nie nadeszło. Snape ostrożnie podniósł głowę.

\- Ależ to wspaniałe, Severusie – powiedział Czarny Pan. – Teraz masz bieżący dostęp do wszystkich informacji skrywanych przez Zakon! Możesz śledzić, kto przychodzi i wychodzi… Naprawdę, wspaniale, że się o to postarałeś!

A więc Voldemortowi spodobała się ta informacja i jeszcze myślał, że to zasługa Snape'a! Nie popadnie w niełaskę, ale wręcz przeciwnie! Och, żeby tylko Snape mógł być przy tym, jak Lucjusz Malfoy się o tym dowie!

W tym właśnie momencie drzwi się otworzyły i stanął w nich nie kto inny, jak tylko białowłosy Śmierciożerca. Miał dosyć ponurą minę i niespokojnie spojrzał na Voldemorta.

\- Ach, Lucjusz… - mruknął Czarny Pan, jakby niespecjalnie zadowolony z jego przybycia. – Czy uwierzysz, Severusie… - Snape zauważył, że na te słowa Malfoy jakby się skurczył. - …że dziś rano Lucjusz już po raz drugi wsypał do mojej herbaty trzy łyżeczki cukru zamiast dwóch?

Zapadła cisza. Snape przybrał odpowiednio zgorszoną minę.

\- No właśnie – Voldemort skinął głową. – Ty, Severusie, na pewno nie popełniłbyś takiego błędu.

\- Prędzej bym zginął, Wasza Nikczemność – Snape skłonił się z powagą.

\- Po tym poznać wiernego sługę – przytaknął Czarny Pan. – I właśnie dlatego postanowiłem pozbawić go zaszczytów, którymi niedawno go obdarzyłem – kontynuował. - Oczywiście, nie będzie już dłużej słodził mi herbaty. Zajmie się tym – tu Voldemort się skrzywił. – Glizdogon. – Ale nie ma innego wyjścia. Oprócz tego Lucjusz nie będzie już dłużej tym, który doi Nagini.

Snape spojrzał na drugiego Śmierciożercę. Nie wyglądał, jakby akurat ten fakt był jego największym powodem do zmartwień.

\- Tym zaszczytem postanowiłem uhonorować ciebie, Severusie – uśmiechnął się wężowato Voldemort.

Snape musiał użyć całej swojej siły woli, żeby bariera, chroniąca jego myśli przed odczytaniem przez Czarnego Pana, nie prysła nagle. Jak to, on ma doić Nagini?!

\- Ależ, mój panie… - powiedział. – To wielki zaszczyt, jednak nie wiem, czy jestem właściwą osobą… Nie spędzam tutaj wiele czasu, nie zawsze będę pod ręką…

\- Och, nie martw się, Severusie. Trzeba to robić tylko raz dziennie, wieczorem. Zawsze możesz się tu wtedy zjawić, prawda?

Voldemort patrzył na niego tak, że Snape wiedział, że jeśli chce jeszcze trochę czasu spędzić wśród żywych, to musi przytaknąć – tak więc to zrobił.

\- No, to świetnie – stwierdził Czarny Pan. – Zaczniesz już od dzisiaj. Wiesz, gdzie jest Nagini – po tych słowach odwrócił się, żeby odejść.

\- Tak jest, Wasza Zabójczość… - wymamrotał Snape. Lucjusz Malfoy pokazał mu język i podążył za Voldemortem. Snape'owi nie pozostało nic innego, jak tylko wspiąć się po schodach do pokoju zajmowanego przez Nagini – ukochaną krowę Lorda Voldemorta.

Dwadzieścia minut i siedemnaście kopnięć później Snape przelał wiadro mleka do bańki z namalowanym Mrocznym Znakiem i mógł już zabrać się za usuwanie szkód, jakie odniósł na ciele i stroju. Niestety, nie wyglądało na to, by w najbliższej przyszłości miał pozbyć się uszczerbku na psychice. Zaniósł mleko do kuchni, po czym jeszcze wpadł do salonu, by pożegnać się z Czarnym Panem. Następnie teleportował się, ale nie na Grimmauld Place, tylko kilka przecznic dalej. Potrzebował spaceru. Podczas niego musiał zastanowić się nad swoim życiem.

Jego dotychczasowe problemy zbladły w świetle wydarzeń z ostatniej godziny. Wystarczająco okropny był fakt, że tego wieczoru doił krowę Czarnego Pana. Świadomość, że będzie się to powtarzać codziennie, aż Voldemort zmieni zdanie, Lucjusz powróci do jego łask lub Snape z nich wypadnie – co też nie było przyjemną perspektywą – była nie do zniesienia. Ale co może zrobić? W tej zadumie wszedł do holu Kwatery. Pamiętał, żeby zachowywać się cicho, nie chciał usłyszeć lawiny inwektyw od obrazu matki Syriusza, ani ściągnąć jej syna na dół. Potrzebował samotności. Niestety, schodząc do piwnicy, potknął się o skraj swojej najdłuższej i najczarniejszej szaty. Przeleciał nad kilkoma stopniami i z łoskotem wylądował na półpiętrze.

Jego prawe ramię eksplodowało bólem. Próbował się podnieść, ale nie mógł. Wobec tego spróbował dosięgnąć lewą ręką różdżki, którą miał w kieszeni, ale nie było to możliwe bez poruszenia uszkodzoną ręką, która na każde dotknięcie reagowała nowym spazmem. Snape zaczął się zastanawiać, do kiedy przyjdzie mu tak leżeć, przygryzając wargi z bólu i słuchając wrzasków pani Black…

Ale oto zjawiło się wybawienie w postaci Syriusza. Słysząc, że obraz znów zaczął się wydzierać, zszedł na dół, by zobaczyć, co się stało. Roześmiał się na widok Snape'a leżącego na schodach. Snape pożałował, że nie ma w ręce różdżki. Już on by mu pokazał…! W końcu Black zrozumiał, że stało się coś poważnego i przyszedł mu z pomocą. Podniósł go na nogi, oczywiście nie wiedząc, że trzeba uważać na jego prawą rękę, co sprawiło, że z bólu Snape zobaczył wszystkie gwiazdy i oczy się mu załzawiły. Ale wtedy zrozumiał coś ważnego. Coś wspaniałego! Roześmiał się.

\- _Snivellus,_ nie uderzyłeś się czasem w głowę? – zapytał Black, nie rozumiejąc powodów jego zachowania.

\- Nie musisz się o mnie martwić – odpowiedział Snape wyniosłym tonem, spoglądając na swoją rękę, zwisającą pod dziwnym kątem. W dodatku nie pamiętał, żeby wcześniej miała tyle zgięć. Ale tym lepiej, tym lepiej…

\- Co najmniej przez tydzień nie będę musiał doić Nagini – wyjaśnił Syriuszowi. – Będę miał zwolnienie lekarskie!

Black miał minę, jakby to zdanie potwierdziło jego wcześniejsze podejrzenia, ale Snape się tym nie przejmował. Jeden z jego problemów został tymczasowo rozwiązany i była to pierwsza pozytywna rzecz, jaka wydarzyła się tego dnia. Postanowił cieszyć się tym, póki może. W końcu każdy może mieć w życiu trochę radości, nawet Severus Snape.


End file.
